


Memory

by reeby10



Series: #Kiss Your Girl [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Introspection, Not A Fix-It, or it just hasn't happened yet take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of them continued looking, continued hoping, but Root could feel it weighing on her more with every passing day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionheartedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedgirl/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html?thread=180615#t180615) at the [#kissyourgirl](http://femslashbb.livejournal.com/12935.html) pan-fandom wlw positivity commentathon.

Root thought she would continue to rage and cry and scream like she did in the moment, when the whole world turned upside down and went to hell, but somehow now, as they searched for the tiniest shred of hope that Shaw wasn't gone, she just couldn't. She was numb all over, her feelings muffled until she could barely remember what she was supposed to feel.

But she did remember.

They'd barely had any time together. Well, any time _together_. Just one kiss, barely a blip in the rush for survival, and that was all. In her head, they'd had eternities and somehow she'd let herself believe that at least a little of that time could be true someday. There had been a certain excitement in that naive expectation, in the work she had to do to even get the hint of a smile or a laugh from Shaw. She’d thought they had time, and she'd never hated being so wrong about something.

All of them continued looking, continued hoping, but Root could feel it weighing on her more with every passing day. The cotton in her head wouldn't seem to dissipate and she began to hope that it never would, if only so she wouldn’t fall apart entirely. Anything, even this, was better than the tearing pain she'd felt when she saw Shaw fall. Before the numbness set in, she hadn’t been quite sure she would survive that pain, or if she even wanted to survive without Shaw there to piece her back together.

Perhaps, she thought with a broken kind of wistfulness she would have laughed at just a year ago, it would be kinder if she couldn't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
